CLAMP Detectives: With an Extra Hand
by Ashira Storm
Summary: The Boys have just created the Detectives and the Director comes with 2 cases, one short-term, one long-term. A new member accompanies the Student council and helps them with cases, but they can't speak. over time Nokoru, Suoh & Akira may be able to help them regain their voice taken years ago. Rating to be safe.


**Chapter One: Case 2, Sluths & Meeting The Silent**

"Kaichou, the annual Founders Day memorial is tomorrow and the majority of the preparations for the CLAMP High school division contribution to the festivities are complete..." Suoh, still the student council's secretary, reported whilst reading from his clip board per usual. "...There are only two last pieces of paperwork for you to finish for the finer details to be completely sorted."

"Great work Suoh. This year commemorates CLAMP School's 25 years of education, so this isn't a regular party of ours. It's important that all proceeds as smoothly as possible." Even in his last year of High School, Nokoru Imonoyama was still his fun, puzzle loving, feminist self, however he continued to take matters seriously when the time presented itself.

*knock knock knock*

"Oh that must be the Madam Director, she said she'd be visiting sometime today. Come in!" exclaimed Nokoru.

The door was slowly pushed open, but it wasn't the Director who entered. It was a young lady, wearing an outfit that on first glance to anyone else would be the high school female uniform, but as you well know, these three detectives are not anyone else.

The young girl's face was blocked by her beret, and was further shadowed when she formally bowed in greeting to the High School Student Council.

"Hello... I was sent... here by the... Madam Director... She told me.. I was too see you.. as soon as possible." The breaths the girl took between each few words and her strained voice startled Nokoru, Suoh and Akira to the spot not quite believing who they were seeing.

When the girl lifted her head the sun chose that moment to come streaming through the windows to light up the young ladies facial features and smile even with her hat positioned as it was.

"Hello... Peoples"

* * *

_**...Years ago**_

_**Elementary Student Council Office.**_

"Hey Suoh, I hear someone is joining the 4th Grade and will be in the same class as Akira..." Nokoru was sitting at his desk scrolling through the 4th grade class roster his focus looking more frustrated by the second. "...but I can't find anything about them on the data base not even if it is a boy or lady."

Suoh peered at his own clipboard and computer before he realised that Nokoru was right. There was no information, only their new grade and class.

"Kaichou, we can ask Akira when he arrives, he'll probably have more information then most about this student."

Cheering up significantly Nokoru opened his fan and laughed with joy as only an Imonoyama could. "Yes you are completely right as usual Suoh. Akira will defiantly know at least the gender of his New class member."

At that moment the office doors opened to reveal the treasury of the council, looking a little out of breath.

"Sorry I'm lat-URK!" Nokoru had dashed to Akira as soon as the door opened nearly knocking the 4th grader over.

"AKIRA I need you to tell me everything you know about your new coming classmate! Every little detail you know I must know!"

"Whoa, wait a sec Kaichou, that's what I was trying to say."

"Well then man SAY IT!" Nokoru was getting steamed up about this. By now Suoh was also standing next to Akira, eager listen just not as enthusiastically as Kaichou who was bouncing maniacally on the spot.

"Well I was late because my teacher kept me back for a bit. He told me that the Madam Director would be coming by the Student Council very shortly to introduce the new student to us and to talk about something else as well."

Nokoru had frozen during Akira's explanation so he was balancing on one foot since he was in mid-bounce when he froze still. Suoh was the first to speak.

"Does this mean Akira that not even your class has met the student yet? I thought today was scheduled to be their first day?"

Akira turned to his sempai and replied. "Well, Suoh that's true but apparently they've spent much of their time here simply with the director and has yet to emerge from her office according to my teacher, since they were supposed to be in the same class as me just now."

"So that's why no-one has seen or heard anything about them yet, I mean it's early evening, someone must have heard something by now if that wasn't the case." Nokoru concluded as he moved back to his desk, followed by his fellow council members.

"The Madam Director must have much to talk about with this person, if they have yet to leave the office."

"Indeed I did Nokoru." said a new voice from the doors.

The three boys spun around swiftly and saw the Madam Director entering the room with her usual kimono and fan covering her face.

"Hello everyone, I've come today to discuss a couple of matters with you, if you are not too busy at the moment?"

"For course Director, how can we be of assistance?"

"Our new pupil is of special interest to the Imonoyama group and Japan, and I was discussing with them the many aspects and wonders at CLAMP School to assure them that things will be different here then at their previous educational facility." The Director gave a pause for the three boys to fully comprehend her words.

"Also I would like it if you three would watch over them for the rest of the day and their proper first day tomorrow… their life hasn't been the most accommodating and the evidence is still clear so I hope you will be as friendly to them as you can without over doing it of course."

After he processed the new information Nokoru moved forward and bowed to the director.

"Madam Director, we would be honoured to help our fellow students, old and new…however we may need to know more about them beforehand. Such as gender and name."

"Well Nokoru I'm sure you will be able to ask them when you meet them… although the main thing you will need to know is that, they are unable to talk."

"WHAT?"

"HUH?"

"NO WAY!"

"Madam Director what do you mean they cannot talk? Have they never learnt?" Akira questioned already worried for a class mate he hasn't met yet. Shows the size of his heart doesn't it.

"No Akira, they have learnt but circumstances in the past has caused their voice to become locked up within their head. From what I understand they haven't spoken a word for a few years now, so please be gentle with them."

By this point even Suoh was actively listening with no other thought or intentions in his head.

"You can count on us Director we will help this person with all the strength the CLAMP School Detectives have." Nokoru spoke with fire in his eyes, the same fire was reflected in all three boys' eyes, all determined to take on his task.

"Thanks you. I knew I could count on our Elementary Division Student Council. Now speaking of your detective agency that's the other thing I'd like to talk with you about Nokoru but first your new class mate awaits… Hinomi please come in." The director turned and opened the Council room doors to reveal a small young girl in an elementary girl school uniform.

The girl had very dark red hair styled with a kind of quiff at the front with a high ponytail, what stood out to the boys was that she didn't look old enough to be in the 4th grade.

Hinomi walked into the room and stood by the Director before fully bowing to each of the boys individually before looking them all straight in the eye with a quaint smile on her lips before turning and looking at the director with what seemed to be questions in her eyes.

"I've told them that you can't talk and that I hope that you will have a better time here then you have had before." her voice held something rarely seen by others.

Turning back to the boys in front of her Hinomi opened her mouth and said nothing. Instead she mouthed her words.

'_Hello, it's nice to meet you all. I'm Hinomi Arai, it's very nice to meet you.'_

* * *

**AN: Hey everyone, this is just me finally starting a project I promised myself 2 years ago. This is the beginning and just wanted to know if it's worth continuing, so let me know :D**


End file.
